


Used | Hannison | NBChannibal

by Ohshutupitsquick



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Manipulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Shameless Smut, Used, fucktoy, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohshutupitsquick/pseuds/Ohshutupitsquick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”I don’t think this…is quite what I’m paying you for” he laughed manically. ”doc-tor”. Lecter couldn't help but chuckle at the incoherent man, still able to sass him even though  he can hardly move a muscle.<br/>”If it were, you haven’t been getting your moneys worth.” Lecter pointed out matter of factly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The come down

**Author's Note:**

> // Prompted by an anon:  
> How about Hannibal using Mason as a fucktoy? He can't move his body but it sill reacts to stimuli, so Hannibal pumps him until he's hard and rides him. Mason can only watch him, but he doesn't feel a thing.
> 
> Not beta read.  
> Let me know what you think.

Mason’s head swam, whatever Lecter had given him was some good stuff however it left him only able to flail weakly against the older mans advances, he was a sitting duck.  
He cackled uncontrollably, at what was a loss on both parties but all the same Mason was a hot mess sprawled out in the arm chair, Lecter couldn’t resist, not when the blonde was utterly at his mercy the opportunity was to great to pass up. Lecter’s hand trailed from caressing the younger man’s jaw slowly down his chest unbuttoning with nimble fingers as he went, pushing the material aside and stroking his palm across the smooth skin beneath him, warm, pale, beautiful.  
He leaned down gracefully as always, pressing a feather light kiss to the hollow of Mason’s chest, pulling another broken sentence from the tripping man. ”I don’t think this…is quite what I’m paying you for” he laughed manically. ”doc-tor”. Lecter couldn’t help but chuckle at the incoherent man, still able to sass him even though he can hardly move a muscle.  
”If it were, you haven’t been getting your moneys worth.” Lecter pointed out matter of factly. His hand descended back down it’s chosen path, rubbing Mason’s thigh teasingly before coming to rest at the junction between his legs, palming Mason’s evidently aroused member.  
Mason let a strangled sound of protest spill from his lips, as he felt a pang of pleasure shoot through his body causing him to stiffen involuntarily, pushing his disobedient limbs closer into the strange psychiatrists touches.  
Despite himself Mason was soon mewling, his silver tongue turned to lead in his mouth. His breathing was ragged and cheeks flushed red by the time Lecter removed the rest of Mason’s rumpled clothing, wrapping his hand around the helpless man’s length and pumping leisurely, observing the reactions he induced. It came as a shock hearing Mason say please for the first time, Lecter was sure nearly convinced he heard incorrectly. ”P-please!” the second time Mason plead louder, dignity gone out the window, the pleasure forced upon him was undeniable.  
”Please what, Mason? You’ll have to be clearer.” Lecter teased, accent getting heavier with his own arousal.  
”I..want you to-” He tried to swallow down the acid in his voice. ”Use me.” tried and failed. Still Lecter ignored it, this time. He stood with ease, shedding his immaculate clothing piece by piece and folding each with care leaving Mason to watch in anticipation, aching to be touched.  
Finally Lecter returns to his position, a small bottle in hand. Straddling the disheveled Verger with saliva smeared across his face, throwing him a smug smile before flipping the cap on the bottle and squeezing some of the content on his finger and turning his attentions on himself.  
After a few minutes Lecter was slick and ready, he grasped Mason’s erection, other hand braced other man’s hip, he began to lower himself slowly down, eyes trained on Mason’s who’s had now screwed tightly shut, head thrown back releasing a cry, turning into a whimper as Lecter was fully filled.  
Lecter rocked his hips gently allowing a moment to adjust to the sensation before setting a torturous pace, paying no mind to the body below him. Mason now dazed seemingly falling further under the drugs influence, he no longer made any pleasure induced sounds, the occasional incoherent babbling and obnoxious laugh but his eyes were glassy, not present. Lecter didn’t let that stop him from getting his satisfaction, his pace quickened forcing quite huffs of air from his lungs and low groans as he ground back down.  
It wasn’t long before he was teetering on the edge, so close to braking. His hand left Mason’s chest and caught his chin, angling him to look directly into the others eyes. ”Mason? Mason. Look at me. Watch me and remember this night well.” he said in a calm authoritative voice. He rode him in earnest now, the harsh sound of skin on skin reverberating in the room, mixing with his grunts.Mason did as he was bid, watching with unfocused eyes, reflecting no feeling. Mason felt nothing.  
One last thrust, and a strangled cry later Lecter was emptying himself on the exhausted Vergers stomach.  
After regaining his composure Hannibal rose, carding a hand through his hair and leaving Mason thoroughly fucked out while he cleaned himself up like nothing had happened.


	2. The come down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cock aching, fire burning low in his stomach, Mason was a quivering mess only held together by his stubbornness, putting on a brave face and letting his tongue do the fighting with sharp words that seemed to fall on deaf ears because not once had Lecter stopped to chastise him, no he continued his slow torture pumping his hand along Mason's length and swirling a finger across the swollen head spreading the salty moisture that beaded there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // Not beta read. Prompted again by the same person - 'Hannibal uses Mason as a fuck toy, taking him dry and rubbing him raw, Mason hopes for a reward for his suffering only to receive one thing.'

Mason woke to the early morning sun streaming through a window and spilling across his face, still sensitive to the light he screwed his eyes shut tight letting out a frustrated groan at the rhythmic bassy thudding vibrating through his skull. He lay still for a moment trying hard to recall exactly what had happened, it was all a blur, like a day dream so with that he rolled on to his back only to see Hannibal Lecter propped up on one elbow against the pillow next to him, observing him with what could only be interpreted as fascination. Mason opened his irritatingly dry mouth to say something clever but in his current condition sass seemed to elude him. ”Doctor Lecter, what a surprise to find you in my bed…naked.” He said in a tone of bemusement. Lecter just cracked a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. Raising his hand to the sleep dazed Vergers mussed hair that no long stuck up but fell over his face in wisps and tendrils. Mason stills, blue eyes searching maroon orbs for an explanation, one he probably didn’t want to hear. Lecter simply pushed aside a golden wave from mason’s face before shifting to get out of the bed. ”How about a shower, Mason?” He asked in his rough accented morning voice. 

Once coaxing a reluctant Mason under the warm running water Lecter skims his long pianist fingers softly over the smaller mans hips, feeling him shiver with want and disgust thrilled him, he reveled in the internal war waging inside his chosen lover.  
Seeing that Mason didn’t shy away but instead chose to ignore him, lathering up his skin like he wasn’t even there behind him, Lecter decided his earlier decision was correct, Mason was a brat and need a firmer approach to bring him to heel. Lecter’s hand traveled along the blondes spine following the subtly rise and fall of his vertebra until it come to it’s destination at the nape of the mans neck. Without so much as a warning Lecter shoved the Vergers face into the tile wall with enough force to hurt but not to injure, his free hand wrapping around his hip and clasping Masons soft member.

Cock aching, fire burning low in his stomach, Mason was a quivering mess only held together by his stubbornness, putting on a brave face and letting his tongue do the fighting with sharp words that seemed to fall on deaf ears because not once had Lecter stopped to chastise him, no he continued his slow torture pumping his hand along Mason’s length and swirling a finger across the swollen head spreading the salty moisture that beaded there.  
Lecter knew exactly what he was doing, he could see Mason was at breaking point but it wasn’t enough, no Hannibal would have him truly broken,to the point the only thing the blonde will be able to see,hear and breathe was him. Lecter would have him sobbing at his feet, humiliated,beautiful and devoted.

Mason let slip a desperate dry laugh, feeling helpless being pinned down, the only weapon he had at his disposal was his tongue which was failing him profoundly seemingly only useful for betraying him with obscene mewls and whines. The after effects of the drugs still lingered, she was sluggish, weak as a kitten. ”I take it if I don’t consent to his…intimacy, you’re going to proceed anyway?” of course he already new the answer, Lecter had no moral qualms with murder why would he with this.   
”Mason, you wouldn’t have just followed your psychiatrist to the shower if you weren’t expecting something. No need to be ashamed, it’s human nature to want to be close to someone else.” Hannibal explained in his usual serene voice.  
His hand leaving his lovers rigid arousal only to venture to his opening, Lecter circled it teasingly only adding enough pressure to excite rather than breech the tight ring of muscles. Hannibal knew it would take more preparation for Mason to be ready for him it was,after all, only their second time together and for all his big talk his bratty little Verger was indeed a virgin. At least in this respect. Lecter was now standing at full glory, skin prickling with anticipation and the urge to bite down hard, enough to make the smaller man bleed was bubbling up, yes, he wanted Mason’s pain, he craved it.  
With that last thought he aligned himself with Mason’s tight little hole and proceeded to enter him with no aid apart from the cascading water, inch by inch he sunk in, relishing the shrill cries leaving the others throat. One harsh thrust later and Hannibal was balls deep in his twitching lover, one hand soothed him stroking circles into the small off his back, the other still gripping his neck but with more force than before.  
”W-what are you doing! It hurts you simpleton!” Mason thrashed to the best of his ability, only making his head throb further, he became limp and compliant then, resigned to whatever Lecter had in mind for him.

The older man had been merciless, driving into him without a thought for his comfort, over and over. No matter how Mason fought or protested Lecter held firm, reassuring him he was a doing well and that this was part of the therapy, for his own good when both of them knew it was for his own sick amusement. Mason understood that much, after all he to was a sadist but when the shoe is on the other foot…  
Hannibal drove into him again, the friction almost unbearable. He was rubbed raw, tears glistening on his cheeks until they silently fell and still there he was agonizingly hard, his body was wound so tightly, he was sure to break. It didn’t matter he’d lost his dignity a long while ago, now all he could think about was release. Mason pushed himself back into very bitter-sweet thrust, angling just right to hit the place that made stars litter his vision. ”P-please, Just get this over with…” he whimpered.  
Hannibal was at his limit as well, pounding into him one,two,three more times before dropping his head forward, a loud almost roar resonated from his chest as his release hit him like a freight train. He was oblivious to the writhing man beneath him, still pleading for release as Lecter withdrew letting him fall to the floor, loud sobs filling the shower. 

Hannibal cupped his cheek, staring into blue watery water filled orbs, he looked wonderfully debauched. ”Beautiful” the taller man murmured.


End file.
